My Little Fairy Pirate : The secret of Raftel
by Lauraloverbook
Summary: Une tempête perturbe les univers. Les évènements se chevauchent, et les secret d'un légendaire trésors. Un pirate, une fée, une princesse et leur mère devront, avec l'aide des armes qui les symbolises devront trouver ce dangereux secret qui pourrait mené leurs univers à leurs pertes. C'est un crossover entre One Piece, Fairy Tail et My Little Pony. D'autres crossovers viendront.
1. Chapter 1

_My Little Fairy Pirate_

 _Les personnages de_ **One Piece** _appartienne à Eichiro Oda,_ **Fairy Tail** _appartient à Hiro Mashima et_ **My Little Pony** _à Hasbro et à Loren Faust. Je ferais d'autres crossover au fur et à mesure de l'histoire._

 _Pour lire cette histoire, il faut être à jour dans les chapitres de_ **Fairy Tail** _, l'histoire se passe un an avant la fin du manga. Pour_ **One Piece** _, cela se passe après l'arc de Wano Kuni, oui, j'invente pour cette partie. Pour_ **My Little Pony** _, cela se passe entre la saison 8 et la saison 9._

 **Prologue :**

Le Vent soufflait, la tempête battait son plein. Au milieu de ce cyclone, la boule de magie planait, sa puissance augmentant grâce à la force du vent. Elle envoyait de puissantes attaques autour d'elle comme si elle voulait se défendre, ou plutôt, comme si elle empêchait un quelconque objet de l'approcher. Même les nuages qui approchaient de trop près semblaient être grillé sur place avant de se réduire en un tas de poussière emporté par le vent. Permettant ainsi de renforcer et d'agrandir le cyclone qui était déjà gigantesque, du moins, assez pour détruire un tierce d'Equestria en quelques heures.

A l'intérieur du cyclone, du côté Ouest plus précisément, un étrange groupe essayait de se frayer un chemin au travers de ces vents qui semblaient indomptable. Le groupe était mené par une pégase, une griffon et une alicorne. Derrière eux, un Dragonicus, un hippogriffe, deux dragons et un Changelin essayaient tant bien que mal de les suivre, autant que leur corps pouvait le permettre.

Aucune des sept créatures volantes ne voyait ce que cachait le cyclone. Mais si ils avaient fait un peu plus attention, ils auraient parfaitement puent identifiés la forme féminine gigantesque aux cheveux roses qui tentait de se libérée de sa prison de vent et de nuage en gesticulant et en agitant son énorme queue de poisson. La tempête était tellement forte qu'elle faisait taire l'appel à l'aide de cette gigantesque forme. Elle semblait appeler le nom d'un jeune homme.

L'alicorne s'arrêta de voler un instant, elle semblait comme suspendu dans les airs. Elle ne battait même plus des ailes. Elle était complètement immobile, comme si les vents qui l'entouraient la portaient délicatement. On aurait presque dit qu'elle était en train de flottée, comme si elle se trouvait dans de l'eau. Les yeux fermés, l'alicorne entendait une voix dans sa tête, elle résonnait et semblait rebondir dans sa boite crânienne. Cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de répété un seul mot. Un mot qui disparu soudainement de l'esprit de l'alicorne, jusqu'à son oubli total. Poséidon.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le lacrima-réveil sonna. 8h30 du matin, comme d'habitude. Lévy tendit la main vers la petite horloge et appuya sur le bouton, arrêtant la sonnerie stridente de l'engin. Elle se retourna, tournant le dos à la machine de torture qui l'avait sortit de son sommeil réparateur. Pourquoi avait-elle oublié de débrancher son réveil ? On était pourtant Dimanche, et le dimanche était le seul jour où elle se permettait de faire une grasse matinée. Tout le monde le savait à la guilde de Fairy Tail, que Lévy prenait toujours un Dimanche matin par mois pour dormir un peu plus. Et travailleuse comme elle était, les mages de la guilde et surtout, les filles de la pension, lui laissaient bien le plaisir d'avoir une matinée par mois pour dormir tranquillement. Un orage vient alors à retentir, réveillant totalement la mage des mots, elle s'était assise précipitamment, regardant sa fenêtre. Bien que l'extérieur fût caché par les rideaux occultant, Lévy voyait parfaitement l'orage zébré ses rideaux marron foncés. La mage des mots encore étourdie par ce réveil brutal regarda la lacrima posée sur sa table de chevet, regardant par la même occasion le petit calendrier posé à ses côtés. La date du jour était entourée en rouge, une croix d'église et deux grands ''M'' se trouvait dedans.

Sentant les larmes lui montée aux yeux, la jeune femme regarda son armoire, accrochée à un cintre, une robe noire simple s'y trouvait. Le cœur de la mage des mots se mit à battre la chamade, mais pas pour une bonne raison. Tous les souvenirs auprès de cette personne lui revinrent alors en mémoire, redoublant le courant des larmes qui tombaient le long de ses joues. C'était aujourd'hui… Le jour de… Le jour où elle allait devoir dire définitivement au revoir à cette belle personne qui l'avait tellement rendue heureuse. Lévy refusait du plus profond de son cœur de l'abandonner ainsi. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Tous ses amis partageaient ce sentiment, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Gajeel, Laxus… Surtout Laxus.

Quelqu'un vient à toquer à la porte de la chambre de la mage des mots, c'était Jubia. La mage des eaux venait voir si celle des mots était réveillée et peut être l'aider à soulagée de possibles larmes. Jubia connaissait parfaitement les sentiments qui liaient la jeune femme à cette personne disparue. Celle-ci l'avait pratiquement élevée. De plus, la fée des eaux entendait la lyrique pleurée. Jubia toqua donc une nouvelle fois, prévenant Lévy qu'elle allait rentrée et l'aider à se préparée. Bien entendu, la mage des mots dit à la mage de l'eau de ne pas s'inquiété, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Mais la fée de l'eau ne l'écouta pas et rentra dans la chambre. A cet instant précis, Jubia se dit intérieurement qu'elle ne l'aurait peut être pas dut. Et pour cause, la mage d'eau hurla quand elle vit ce qui se trouvait dans le lit.

Au lieu de trouver la jeune mage des mots allongée dans son lit, Jubia trouva un animal, un équidé. Un cheval jaune orangé à la crinière bleue portant des restes déchirés de la chemise de nuit de la mage des mots. Sur le flan de l'équidé, se trouvait dessiné, un livre dont les lettres semblait sortir et s'envolé. La mage de l'eau regarda l'étrange équidé. Il semblait comme absent. Endormit et pourtant bien éveillé à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Un mot sortit soudainement des lèvres du cheval. Uranus.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le bateau des Mugiwara se retrouvait ballotté par les vagues. Bien que Nami la navigatrice de l'équipage les avait prévenus à l'avance de l'arrivé de l'Ouragan, celui-ci avait eu bien du mal à se débrouiller pour lui échappé. Avec l'aide de Jimbey, la navigatrice qui se trouvait à la barre, tentant autant que possible de trouver des courants propices à une échappatoire. Apeuré comme à leur habitude, Brook le squelette, Chopper le renne, Ussop le snipper, Carrot la Mink et Charlotte Pudding la fiancée de Sanji courait dans tous les sens apeurés comme jamais, hurlant à tout vas qu'ils allaient mourir. Roronoa Zorro l'escrimeur, Franky le cyborg, Sanji Vinsmock le cuisinier, Reiju Vinsmock sa sœur ainée et Charlotte Katakuri tentaient d'attacher avec rapidité les voiles du Thousand Sunny.

Robin, quant à elle, était dans la bibliothèque. Elle tenait contre elle et tentait de calmer les deux plus jeunes enfants de l'équipage. Enfin, les deux… c'était vite dit, elle tenait contre elle Ayumi, la jeune sœur de l'escrimeur âgée de 5 ans. Plus vieux que sa jeune sœur, Joben, le jeune garçon âgé de 11 ans restait stoïque, semblable à Zorro, son frère ainé. Bien que la mer soit mouvementée, le jeune adolescent ne faisait que se pencher au rythme des vagues. Il ne tombait pas, tentant de rester le plus droit possible, malgré les forts remouds de la mer. Du moins, c'est ce que l'adolescent croyait, l'archéologue avait fait poussé plusieurs bras du sol, ces bras sortaient du parquet de la bibliothèque, tenant le sabre que le garçon avait attaché dans son dos.

Monkey D Luffy, le capitaine, lui, comme à son habitude, courrait dans tout les sens. Risquant plusieurs fois à tomber à l'eau. Le jeune homme riait, hurlant à tout va que tout ce qui se passait autour de lui était « Trop Cool », « Trop Génial » ou « Trop Marrant ». Il s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du pont de navire, arrêtant toutes les activités de ses nakamas autour de lui, surpris de l'attitude du capitaine. Les membres d'équipage n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur capitaine agir ainsi. Ils furent tous surpris de voir leur capitaine aussi apeurée ! Apeuré, il était complètement terrorisé et paralysé par la peur. Dans un ultime reflexe, tous les membres de l'équipage tourna la tête vers le ciel, là où Luffy le regardait. Robin, inquiète de ne plus entendre le boucan habituel de ses Nakamas était sortie de la bibliothèque tout en gardant la petite fille dans ses bras, suivie de Joben. L'archéologue ne put même pas à levé la tête vers le ciel. Une immense créature noire dont la forme restait presque invisible à l'œil nu. La seule chose que le garçon au chapeau de paille et ses Nakamas réussir à voir était deux yeux entièrement blanc -semblable à des yeux de fous – et un rayon laser blanc foncé droit vers eux. Ils étaient tellement obnubilés par cette forme, qu'ils ne virent pas la silhouette féminine portant une cape noires, embarquée clandestinement à bord du navire et filer se cachée dans le salon à aquarium du bateau. Le célèbre équipage des Mugiwara et leur navire le Thousand Sunny disparurent dans un bruit d'explosion, laissant derrière eux un cratère de plusieurs mètres de profondeur entièrement vide.

La créature regarda le cratère qu'elle avait creusé. Il se remplissait doucement de l'eau de l'océan. La créature leva alors la tête vers le ciel, un sourire fou dévoilant des crocs immenses. Il ouvrit sa gueule, un hurlement couplé à un grognement de bête sauvage sortait. Son grognement semblait passé inaperçu à travers le son du vent qui l'entourait. Pourtant, un seul mot fut parfaitement audible. Pluton.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 :**_ _ **D'étranges événements**_

L'Alicorne violette, Twilight Sparkle, était dans la bibliothèque de son château. Elle regardait à travers son télescope. Heureusement que le sort, que lui avait enseigné la princesse Célestia, avait permit à la jeune princesse d'amplifier la longueur de vue et la précision de son appareil. Elle avait en permanence l'œil sur le cyclone qui se trouvait aux larges des Cotes d'Equestria au-dessus de l'océan. Bien que celui-ci grandissait et gagnait en puissance, celui-ci restait à bonne distance. L'alicorne soupira, cela ferait bientôt trois mois que ce cyclone était apparu et personne, même pas les princesses Célestia et Luna n'en connaissaient l'origine. Bien que celui-ci puisse posséder des origines magiques, même Discord, l'esprit du Chaos, ne savait pas qu'elle était la source de cette tempête. Et pourtant, grâce à ses pouvoirs, le Dragonicus était bien le spécialiste des changements et perturbations magiques.

Twilight quitta son observatoire temporaire pour chercher de nouveaux livres qui pourrait l'aider. Elle était fatiguée et elle avait mal aux yeux. Elle avait passé une grosse partie de la nuit à observer le cyclone, à noter et à enregistrer des données. Et comme d'habitude, depuis l'arrivé de cette tempête, rien n'avait vraiment évolué. Même si celle-ci grossissait et par conséquence gagnait en puissance, cette tempête n'avait jamais bougée de l'endroit où elle était apparue. L'Alicorne avait pourtant lu des centaines de livres. Mais aucun d'eux ne renfermaient d'informations suffisantes. Par manque d'information, Twilight était allée en chercher autre part. Mais même la bibliothèque de Canterlot ou celle du Royaume de cristal n'en possédait aucune convaincante. Et, à par passé un week-end avec sa nièce qui grandissait à vu d'œil ou avec Célestia et Luna, rien ne l'avait aidé la jeune princesse dans l'évolution de ses recherches.

L'Alicorne avait tout de même remarqué certaines choses. Certes, le cyclone avait des origines magiques, mais il semblait en posséder plusieurs. Donc, en adéquation avec les informations magiques qu'elle avait réunie, Twilight avait décidé, sous accord de la princesse Célestia, bien sûr. De réunir une équipe d'individus dont les pouvoirs et les capacités rentraient en adéquation avec les donnés que l'Alicorne violette avait recueilli. Le premier choix avait été évident pour la princesse, au vu de la puissance et la rapidité des vents du cyclone, Twilight avait convoqué Rainbow Dash en temps que spécialiste de la météo et de la vitesse. Au vu de la force et de la dangerosité des objets qui volaient et circulaient à travers la tempête, Twilight avait convoqué Gabriella le griffon –alias Gabi. Au vu du cyclone qui avait l'air d'avoir des origines aquatiques, Twilight avait convoqué Terramare, le petit frère de Silverstream. La princesse violette était rentrée en contact avec le griffon et l'hippogriffe sur avis des Cutie Marks Crussader. Au vu de la magie du cyclone qui semblait avoir des origines chaotiques, Twilight avait convoqué Discord. Au vu de la magie qui avait l'air de ''changer'' d'apparence, la princesse violette avait convoqué Thorax, le nouveau chef des Changelins. Au vus de la magie qui semblait avoir des origines dragoniques, Twilight avait convoqué en tant que dernier membre de l'équipe : Amber, la nouvelle chef des dragons.

Ils avaient donc tous décidé, enfin… Twilight avait ordonné une expédition au cœur du cyclone. Ils étaient arrivés à la moitié du chemin à l'intérieur du cyclone que Discord avait remarquée que Spike s'était caché dans son sac. Il avait voulu accompagné l'équipe pour voir et s'assurer que tout se passerai bien. Soi-disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter et rebrousser alors qu'ils étaient à la moitié du chemin. Malgré les avis contradictoires des autres membres de l'équipe, même Discord, l'Alicorne violette avait ordonné qu'ils étaient obligés de continuer. Spike avait donc approuvé l'idée de la princesse. L'équipe avait donc continué un petit bout de chemin à travers les vents dont la puissance grandissait à chaque mètre parcouru. Il avait finalement fallu, qu'un objet non identifié transperce les fines et fragiles ailes de Thorax pour qu'ils arrêtent finalement leur route. Le chef des Changelins avait été emporté dans les vents de la tempête comme s'il avait été une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Discord aurait put faire quelque chose, il avait même essayé de ramener le Changelin auprès d'eux. Et pourtant, après bon nombre d'essaies infructueux et d'échec. Il lui était tout simplement incapable de faire ce qu'il voulait. Comme si cette tempête paralysait ou plutôt court-circuitait ses pouvoirs chaotiques. Twilight nota dans un petit coin de sa tête, soit-dit en passant. Il avait dus si mettre à trois pour récupérer le jeune leader des Changelins. Rainbow Dash, Gabi et Amber avaient fait tout ce qu'il était possible pour récupérer Thorax sans heurt. A cause de la tempête, le Changelin avait eu les ailes déchirées. Il avait rassuré tout le monde en disant que ses ailes allaient repoussées, mais que cela allait prendre du temps. Twilight avait alors ordonné à toute l'équipe de rebroussé chemin. Terramar l'hippogriffe avait lui-même essayé d'aider le Changelin, mais la princesse l'avait arrêté dans son élan. Certes Terramar était là pour aider, mais c'était encore un enfant, un adolescent. La princesse était responsable de lui et maintenant qu'elle avait vu le danger dans lequel avait baigné Thorax, elle se rendait compte de ses erreurs.

Depuis ce moment, il y a deux semaines, Twilight n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Thorax avait accepté ses excuses et ne lui en voulait pas. Mais la petite Alicorne se morfondait toujours sur son erreur et regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté ses amis et rebrousser chemin au bon moment. Elle ne sortait même plus de son château, sauf pour animer ses cours ou diriger l'école de l'Amitié. Depuis, elle se renfermait sur ses recherches et ne communiquait avec ses amis que dans l'intérêt du Cyclone ou des informations à son propos…

L'Alicorne ne vit pas qu'Amber la dragonne était arrivée à son niveau, elle était encore une fois trop prise dans ses notes pour faire ou remarquer quoique ce soit. Il avait fallu que la jeune Lady des Dragons appelle la princesse par son prénom pour la faire réagir et sortir de ses notes. Twilight sursauta, faisant ainsi arrêter son sort de lévitation et donc laissé tomber les livres et les nombreux parchemins qu'elle tenait. L'alicorne une fois calmé, se tourna face à la dragonne. Elle vit qu'Amber la regardait avec insistance, l'air sévère. Elle ne voulait pas être méchante, la princesse violette le comprenait parfaitement. C'est juste qu'être la dirigeante d'un peuple de Dragon malpropres, malpoli, aux pouvoirs et aux tendances dangereuses était très difficile à gérer. Cela pouvait autant marquer le corps que l'esprit. Mais dans le cas présent, malgré son air mécontent collé au visage, Amber voulait se montrer rassurante, autant que possible. La dragonne, confirmant l'état qui se cachait derrière son visage sévère, posa une patte amicale, presque maternelle sur l'épaule de la princesse qui lui répondit par un petit sourire forcé et fatigué.

 **Amber : Tu devrais aller te coucher Princesse. T'es fatigué, cela se voit à plusieurs kilomètres.**

 **Twilight : Je… J'ai l'air si fatigué que ça ? Je n'ai pourtant travaillé que trois jours et trois nuits dernièrement.**

 **Amber : Trois jours et trois nuits sans dormir, manger et te nettoyer, cela commence à sentir.**

 **Twilight : On dirait que je vais devoir t'envoyer des cours sur l'amitié par correspondance.**

 **Amber : Spike n'arrête pas de me dire dans ses lettres que pour toi l'honnêteté est l'un des éléments les plus importants dans l'amitié.**

 **Twilight : Etre honnête ne signifie pas que tu ne dois pas dévoiler des choses sans une once de douceur ou de manière détournée. Tu peux être franche sans pour autant être brutale. En même temps, c'est peut être commun à tous les dragons ? Applejack dit que Smolder a quelques difficultés dans ses leçons sur l'honnêteté. Elle aussi a l'air d'être assez brusque dans ses propos.**

 **Amber : Je ne comprends absolument rien à votre histoire d'amitié à vous les poneys. Attends… comment ça ''c'est peut être commun à tous les dragons'' ? Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre là-dedans ?!**

 **Twilight : Je n'affirme rien.**

 **Amber : Oui, c'est ça ! J'me méfie quand même un peu.**

 **Twilight : Si tu veux je te ferais un cours spécial quand toute cette histoire à propos de cet ouragan sera terminée.**

La jeune alicorne avait déclaré cela en récupérant ses livres, notes et parchemins grâce à sa magie tout en volant sur le balcon temporaire où elle avait établi son observatoire. Twilight ne s'était même pas aperçue que la Dragonne l'avait suivit. Elle s'était à nouveau replongée dans ses notes et ses observations. Amber dut se racler la voix pour à nouveau intéresser la princesse. Amber fit alors facilement comprendre à la jeune Alicorne qu'elle devait arrêter ses observations en pointant la sortie de la bibliothèque.

 **Twilight : Mais, je ne peux pas arrêter ! Et s'il se passe quelque chose pendant que je ne suis pas là ?**

 **Amber : Je m'occupe de ça !**

 **Twilight : Mais tu ne sais absolument pas comment marche mon télescope et…**

 **Amber : Cela fait pratiquement un mois et demi que je te vois tripoter ce truc, je saurais gérer. De plus, Starlight ne va pas tarder, si j'ai besoin d'aide je lui demanderai.**

 **Twilight : Mais…**

 **Amber : Il n'y a pas de « Mais » ! Tu vas arrêter tout de suite aller prendre une douche, déjeuner et dormir quelques heures ! Ensuite, si tu te sens mieux. J'ai dis si tu te sens mieux je te permettrais de reprendre le travail.**

 **Twilight : Mais…**

 **Amber : Il n'y a pas de « Mais » ! Va déjeuner maintenant ! En plus, c'est Rainbow qui s'occupe du déjeuné aujourd'hui. Et je dois avouer que même si mon alimentation est principalement composée de cristaux et de viande son ragout de foin, pommes de terre, salsepareille et miel est absolument fantastique. Ne lui dit pas !**

 **Twilight : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien ! Attends, déjeuné ? On n'est pas le matin ?**

Amber pointa de la griffe l'horloge accrochée au mur et une fenêtre ouverte. Les aiguilles de l'horloge affichaient exactement 12h30. Et le soleil illuminait le milieu du ciel. Au vu des preuves qu'une demi-journée était déjà passée, la princesse regarda la dragonne gênée. Amber répondit à Twilight en levant les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête et affichant bien malgré elle, un sourire malicieux et bien plus maternel qu'il ne l'aurait fallu pour un dragon. Remarquant tout de suite son erreur, la Lady reprit son air sévère, retrouva son sérieux et se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance avant de tout simplement s'avancer vers le télescope et de commencer à l'utiliser.

C'est alors avec une certaine déception que l'Alicorne violette quitta son observatoire et la bibliothèque. Elle fut néanmoins surprise de voir la dragonne bleue surgir à côté d'elle. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

 **Amber : Pendant que j'y suis, faut que je te prévienne de quelque chose.**

 **Twilight : Vas-y, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **Amber : J'ai reçu une lettre de mon pays, il se serait passé quelque chose. En tant que Lord des Dragons, il est de mon devoir d'aller voir ce qui se passe et de régler les problèmes s'il y en a. D'après mon père, mon oncle serait revenu d'un de ses voyages en ramenant avec lui un groupe de je ne sais quel drôle d'animaux. Mais bof, c'est surement rien, mais connaissant mon oncle. Encore un de ses souvenirs un peu… heu… comment dire…**

 **Twilight : Attends quoi ?! Ton oncle ?**

 **Amber : Oui… enfin ce n'est pas vraiment mon oncle. C'était plutôt un bon copain de destruction de mon père. Ils faisaient les 400 coups durant leur jeunesse. Alors que mon père utilisait ses flammes pour tout détruire, pour mon oncle, un bon coup de rayon laser et hop bey ! Une simple montagne partait en poussière en deux seconde chrono !**

 **Twilight : Mais c'est un monstre !**

 **Amber : M'en parle pas ! Et puis, si tu trouve que mon père effrayant, attend de voir mon oncle ! Il est encore plus grand que mon père, entièrement noir avec des yeux blancs ! On dirait un fou !**

 **Twilight : Attends ! Tu vas pas l'amener ici !**

 **Amber : Quoi ! Mais non ! Ca va pas la tête ! Je sais ce qu'il faut ou ne pas faire chez les poneys ! Smolder, m'a fait un briefing là-dessus ! Bon, je voulais te dire, que je vais faire un aller retour rapide ! Si je pars ce soir au coucher du soleil, que j'y reste le temps de régler le problème, je serais de retour après demain, au alentour de Midi. Au plus tard au coucher de soleil, si je reste un peu plus longtemps.**

 **Twilight : Attends ! Tu sais qu'entre Equestria et ton pays, il y a un océan entier ! Un océan ou se trouve justement l'ouragan que l'on essaye d'arrêter !**

 **Amber : Mais bien sur crétine ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je prévois de partir ce soir au couché du soleil pour être à l'heure sur le programme que je me suis donné. Et puis, je ne suis pas bête ! Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'on étudie cet amas de courant d'air, je saurais l'éviter. Il n'y a pas que l'autre pégase qui sait bien volé.**

 **Twilight : Tu es sûr ?**

 **Amber : Mais oui, tu t'inquiète pour rien. Et puis, j'ai toujours aimé voler de nuit, il fait frais et il y a moins de monde sur la route. Il n'y a rien de mieux.**

 **Twilight : D…accord…**

 **Amber : Tu t'inquiète pour rien que je te dis !**

C'est quelque peut rassurer que l'alicorne quitta la conversation. Elle fila directement dans la salle de bain ou elle prit une douche bien méritée. Twilight elle-même s'était avoué une fois sortie de l'eau, que l'odeur de transpiration qui était accrochée à sa robe et sa crinière était assez forte. Elle se demanda intérieurement comment elle avait put passer à côté d'une odeur pareille ? En tout cas, après une bonne douche revigorante, l'Alicorne violette fila directement vers la cuisine du château. Plus elle approchait, plus l'odeur du ragout du Rainbow Dash vient à titiller les narines de la jeune princesse. Provoquant des gargouillements tonitruant dans tout son ventre. Oui, Amber avait raison, il était vraiment temps pour elle d'avaler quelque chose. Une chose lui sauta alors à l'esprit ! Elle n'avait pas assuré les leçons d'amitié qu'elle avait prévu de faire durant les trois derniers jours ! C'est alors paniqué qu'elle croisa Starlight qui revenait des cuisines, mais ne la salua pas avec la joie qu'elle aurait voulut. L'alicorne aurait voulut se montrée plus joviale, mais son cœur et sa tête n'y était pas. Sentant instinctivement ce qui tracassait son ancien professeur, la licorne violette claire prit immédiatement les devant de la princesse en cherchant à la rassurer. Savant la force avec laquelle Twilight travaillait, l'ancienne élèves avait décidé de la remplacé au poste de professeur. Elle avait réussi à faire les cours prévus grâce à ses notes. Ses nombreuses, TRES NOMBREUSES NOTES. De plus, comme les élève de l'école d'amitié était régulièrement mit au courant des nouvelles à propos de l'ouragan au large d'Equestria, ils comprenaient parfaitement que la directrice de l'école ne puisse pas toujours assurer ses cours en ce moment. De plus, apparemment, aujourd'hui la directrice n'avait pas prévu de cours. Allant jusqu'à prévenir ses élèves quatre mois à l'avance qu'aujourd'hui il n'y aurait pas de cours car elle avait prévu quelque chose de très spécial pour ce jour-ci. Cela surpris la princesse violette, elle avait prévu quelque chose… mais quoi ? L'alicorne quitta la discussion, surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait put oublier. Surtout si c'était spécial. Twilight était tellement concentrer sur sa mémoire qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle fit un grand détour dans son château. Un détour si grand, qu'elle passa même dans le couloir dédié aux chambres d'amis. Elle passa même, sans être le plus surprise devant une porte portant un écriteau qu'elle avait mit plusieurs heures à préparer. Elle ne sourcilla même pas en passant devant l'écriteau semblable à un livre. Un livre d'où les lettres semblaient sortir et s'envoler.


End file.
